halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum Team
| branch = | type = Special forces | role = | size = 3–9 | partof = Battle Group Typhoon | garrison = | nickname = | motto = | mascot = | equipment = | battles = : Battle of Liber : Battle of Gliese 581 : Battle of Diana : Battle of Minerva : Operation Squall : Second Battle of New Bridgewater : Operation Thermopylae : Battle of Kepler-22b | disbanded = | currentcommander = Ryan-A022 | notablecommanders= Darryl Coatney Anne-003 Gerald de Gaulle Richard-077 Dominic-094 Teresa Almonte }} Platinum Team is a unit. History Following the augmentation procedures, four SPARTANS were pulled out of the and to be placed into the newly-formed Platinum Team. Battle of Liber The Platinum Team, led by Anne-003, was deployed on Liber, an outer colony, to defend it from a relatively small Covenant force. By the time the SPARTANs arrived, a quarter of the entire colony had already been decimated. narrowly saves Teresa Almonte from death]] The SPARTANs first searched the destroyed towns for any survivors, but only Dominic-094 found one. Once the civilian was safely escorted to an arrived , the SPARTANs swept into the larger cities, effectively driving back the Covenant with their teamwork, changing the tides of the ground battle. In orbit, the UNSC fleet of Liber narrowly destroyed the entire Covenant invasion at the cost of twenty-three out of thirty-two ships. After the battle, the individual members of the Platinum Team were sent on separate missions, occasionally seeing each other for several decades. Battle of Gliese 581 , after saving Annie-003 from a stalking ]]Multiple ships escaped from a Covenant armada to the Gliese 581 system, containing the two colonies, Zarmina and Faunus. Predicting a Covenant attack, the colony's naval forces mobilized, and the Platinum Team members were called to defend, being placed in pairs on two over Zarmina. A Covenant armada of forty warships arrived as anticipated, and began unleashing infantry to board the platforms and other UNSC ships. Eventually, the SPARTANs left their respective stations. Against the , Anne-003, Richard-077, and Samantha-015 piloted while Dom-094 piloted a YSS-774 Spatha, before landing on the planet's surface to drive away Covenant ground forces. On the ground, the were joined by Ryan-A022. During the battle, had intercepted a Covenant transmission regarding an artifact called the Contumacy. The Covenant themselves knew little of the relic, but it required three key pieces to unlock. A map on the locations of all three pieces along with the artifact itself were within an underground structure on the planet. , Dom-094, and Sam-015 fight through the Zarmina complex]]Being the closest to the location, Richard-077, Dominic-094, and Samantha-015 were sent to the structure while Anne-003 and Ryan-A022 continued to defend the planet from the Covenant. In the struggle against within the complex, the SPARTANs obtained the map first, and Dominic-094 volunteered to carry it. The other two SPARTANs escorted Dominic-094 out of the complex and to a pelican, but were not fast enough to get to the ride themselves, as the pelican was sustaining heavy fire. Dominic-094 was forced to leave his friends behind. Through the orders of the Minister of Patience, the sangheili captured the SPARTANs for interrogation. The map was successfully delivered to the [[UNSC Alexandra|UNSC Alexandra]], and the closest key piece was conveniently at Faunus. Before the ''Yamato'' class destroyer was ready to leave Zarmina orbit, a distress signal left by Samantha-015's helmet was traced to a Covenant battleship. With the help of a , a , and a , the Alexandra provided offensive pressure on the battleship in order to allow the SPARTANs to board. In the battleship, the SPARTANs fought their way through the bridge. Anne-003 and Ryan-A022 held off the Covenant forces while Dominic-094 went to the cell blocks to free Richard-077 and Samantha-015. The latter three SPARTANs found his own armor as well as Samantha-015's, and subsequently the technology. After Anne-003 and Ryan-A022 managed to kill the shipmaster, all of the SPARTANs were able to reunite and escape to the nearest hangar bay. The SPARTANs stole a and flew back to the Alexandra. Battle of Diana Battle of Minerva Operation Squall Second Battle of New Bridgewater Operation Thermopylae Battle of Kepler-22b Team Composition Initial assembly Post Human-Covenant War Alpha-Platinum Beta-Platinum